


Italian Anyone ?

by LastKnight3219



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastKnight3219/pseuds/LastKnight3219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i lied. i have been thinking about Jane & Maura a lot and this wouldn't leave me alone. so. another little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian Anyone ?

While waiting for the elevator, Jane texts Maura.

**Hey, know ur busy. Cavanaugh is making me take comp time. Leaving now. See u later?**

Not waiting for a reply since she knows Maura is elbow deep in a fatality auto accident being worked by the State Police, Jane just sighs and enters the elevator car.

* * *

Maura releases a frustrated sigh while finally unlocking her front door. Her calm, quiet morning of reviewing paperwork had shattered into a multicar four fatality accident, including one State Police Trooper who had been trying to assist an injured and trapped passenger.

Once inside Maura removes and hangs up her coat, sets her purse and keys in their customary place, and charges her phone.

The solid, rhythmic thwap thwap coming from the exercise room tells her exactly where Jane is. 

Making her way upstairs, unbuttoning her blouse along the way, Maura imagines how differently the late afternoon/early evening could have happened.

Padding back downstairs, the ends of her hair still damp from the second shower in less than an hour, Maura pauses long enough in the kitchen to grab two bottles of chilled water before heading to where she has wanted to be all day. Where ever Jane is.

Leaning on the door jamb, watching Jane finishing up her work out on the punching bag brings a smile and a contented sigh.

Letting the simple sight of Jane in a sports bra and old, worn grey shorts, light on her feet dancing around the bag, muscles flexing, it is surprisingly graceful, this display of strength and determination.

Abruptly the room is silent and Maura is startled out of her musings “Hey, I didn’t expect you until later.”

Soaking up the warm, dimpled smile on display. “I am sorry, Jane. I didn’t mean to interrupt your workout.” Eyes drawn to follow the path of a gleaming drop of sweat giving in to gravity, slowly gliding down from hairline caressing neck to collarbone to chest before disappearing into the valley.

“It’s okay Maur. I was gonna finish up then text you about what you wanted for dinner.” Her head tilted, trying to read the odd glaze in Maura’s eyes. “Are you alright?” Walking closer in concern.

“Um, yes…I am…dinner…I have been craving Italian all day.”

Light chuckle, Jane’s hand gently touching Maura’s forearm “Yeah, okay. Italian tonight. Do you want me to call that place you like for reservations or ”

Jane didn’t finish speaking her thought because it vanished when she felt Maura’s ghosting her fingertips along and up the underside of her forearm then up the outside of bicep to shoulder, bringing them both closer.

“Jane,” a breathy whisper.

“Maur, I’m all sweaty. Let me get a towel.”

Maura stills Jane from moving away with her hands on her hips.

“Yes, exactly…no towel…I need to taste…” Maura lets her tongue trace the path from neck to chest, collecting as much of Jane as she can.


End file.
